ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omni Crew Origins: Argit
Story Back at Omni Crew HQ, Ben has just finished his origin story. Nowatch is viciously taking notes, while Ryder listens in with intent. Yami has fallen asleep, as Jane and Kairi are crying at their movie. Ben: And that, is the beginning of the Omni Crew. Nowatch: So cool! So your first victory was over Albedo! Ben: I guess. We didn’t really go by the team name “Omni Crew” till Jane joined. Nowatch: Jane was the fourth member to join. That means that Sir Ryder was the next member to join. Ryder: Sir? I like the sound of that. Ben: Unfortunately, you’re wrong there. There was one more before Ryder. Ryder: You mean, you’re going to talk about him?! Nowatch: Huh? Who? Ben: Hey, it’s all part of the story! End Scene John and Ben sit in Ben’s living room, the cooking channel on. Ben’s mom is in the kitchen. Sandra Tennyson: Do you boys want my tofu casserole? It’s hot and ready for you! Ben: Mom! We’re in the middle of something important here! John: Actually, I’ll have some. Ben: (Whispering) Dude, seriously? You’re going to eat that? John: I can handle it. At least if the seasoning is good. Sandra brings a bowel over, John taking it. John: Thank you, Mrs. Tennyson. Sandra: Sure thing. Always nice to meet Ben’s friends. Sandra walks off, as the two get back to work. Ben: So, what other Omnitrix wielders do we know? We can’t recruit Albedo. John: The only other one I know besides you is Metal John. And that’s a robot under Dr. John’s control. Ben: Who? John: Evil doppleganger. Ben: So, your version of Albedo. John: Yeah. John takes a bite of his casserole, when a rap commercial comes on. A group of beat boxers are beat boxing in the background, with Argit in front. Argit was wearing a ball cap turned sideways and has a gold chain around his neck. Argit: (Rapping) It started when an alien device did what it did. Stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. He’s got super powers, he’s no ordinary rodent, Argit 10! Beat Boxers: (Singing) Argit 10! (They continue beat boxing.) Argit: (Wrapping) So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise. Turn into an alien before your very eyes. Slimy, creepy, fast and strong, every shape and size, Argit 10! Beat Boxers: (Singing) Argit 10! (They continue beat boxing.) Argit: (Wrapping) Armed with powers, he’s on the case. Fighting off evil from Earth or space. He’ll never stop till he makes them pay, he’s the baddest rodent ever saved the day! Argit 10! Beat Boxers: (Singing) Ar, git 10! Argit: (Wrapping) Argit 10! Beat Boxers: (Singing) Ar, git 10! Argit: (Wrapping) Argit 10! Beat Boxers: (Singing) Ar, git 10! Argit: (Wrapping) Argit 10! (Holds up Omnitrix.) It’s money time! John & Ben: (In complete shock) Argit has an Omnitrix?! (They look at each other.) You know Argit?! End Scene John and Ben arrive outside Argit Corp, a large tower shooting into the skyline. Its only rival in the sky is Billions Tower, just down the street. They enter, and are led upstairs. On the top floor reception desk, Rayona is sitting. Ben: Rayona? When did you get to Earth? Rayona: I was offered this position by Mr. Argit himself. I will lead you to him now. Rayona gets up, the two following her. Rayona: Mr. Argit seemed very pleased to hear that you were coming to visit, Ben. And his publicist seemed even more pleased. John: And who’s his publicist? Hokestar: Benjamin, my boy! Professor Hokestar comes over, followed by Argit. Hokestar: You made it! I knew that you’d eventually see our television commercials. Ben: Those were yours? Argit: Precisely. And I must say, now that you are here, we can do business with each other. Argit looks behind Ben, seeing John behind him. His delighted expression dies, and turns into disappointment. Argit: What is he doing here? John: That’s a load of talk from the biggest sleaze-bag of the galaxy. Who’d you snatch an Omnitrix from? Argit: To correct your political incorrectness in your reference to me, I won my Omnitrix off a gameshow. Second, it’s called the Argitrix. I used it to help create my empire, and expand my wealth. Ben: Would you mind showing us how you did so? Argit: I would, if you agree to Hokestar’s campaign idea. Hokestar: Yes. You, Ben, will star with Mr. Argit in commercials, and endorse his company. This will create massive profits for us! Ben: Ugh! I’ll consider it, how about that? Argit: Tsk, tsk. Not good enough. Thank you for not doing business. John: He will do it, only if what we see intrigues our interest. Ben: Seriously? John: We need to see this. Argit: Very well. Right this way. Argit leads John and Ben into a secure vault, littered with gold nuggets. Ben: Whoa! You used the Omni, I mean, Argitrix, to make all this? John: From what? Stealing? Where would you steal this much gold? Argit: Upp upp upp! Not steal, create. Argit activates the Argitrix, transforming into Argit-Gold Digger. There’s a bag of popcorn, which Argit-Gold Digger begins eating. Ben: Oh, no. I’ve seen this before! Ben turns away, covering his eyes. Ben: Ew! Gross! John: (Looking at Ben) What’s he doing? John looks back at Argit-Gold Digger, seeing him sitting on a pile of gold, which wasn’t there before. John’s face drops. John: Did he just? Ben: Yeah. Popcorn makes him poop gold. John walks away, shaking off his disgust. John: No, no. So, he uses that form, to make gold. Argit-Gold Digger: Pretty impressive, huh? I am now, the richest being on Earth thanks to this thing. Argit-Gold Digger reverts, as John steps forward. John: I think I’ve seen enough. John activates the Omnitrix, dialing in an alien. Ben: Uh, what are you doing? John: We can’t leave this guy with an Omnitrix. I’m taking it away from him. John slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Big Chill. He breathes his ice breath, as Argit freaks, rolling out of the way. He slaps down the Argitrix, turning into Argit-Fasttrack. Argit-Fasttrack: Assault alert! Assault alert! Argit-Fasttrack takes off running, as Big Chill flies after him, phasing through the wall. Ben takes off running, activating the Omnitrix. Ben: Well, I guess he does have a valid point. So, one XLR8 to catch up, coming up! Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust: (Purrs) Oh, man! This guy?! Well, nothing to do about it now! Argit-Fasttrack runs to the stairwell, dashing down the stairs. Pesky Dust flies through, leaving a trail of dust behind, flying down the center. Pesky Dust shoots a blast of dream dust, missing Argit-Fasttrack as he runs out the bottom floor. Argit-Fasttrack runs through the main floor, Pesky Dust following into a training room. Several Techadon robots stand there, pointing their arm cannons at him. Pesky Dust: Oh, man! Argit-Fasttrack hides behind the Techadon robots. Argit-Fasttrack: Not so tough now, are you? Take him out! Pesky Dust reverts, as the Techadon open fire. Big Chill phases through the ceiling, releasing his freeze breath to create a glacier to shield Ben. The ice is chipped away by the laser blasts, as Ben dials through the Omnitrix. Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, Rath shattering through the remainder of the ice. Rath is wearing a luchador outfit. Rath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ OMNITRIX! RATH WAS GOING FOR FEEDBACK, AS HE CAN ACTUALLY POWER DOWN THOSE TECHADON ROBOTS! BUT IT DOESN’T MATTER, BECAUSE RATH CAN STILL POUND THE TIN OUT OF THOSE CANS! Rath takes the laser blasts, as he punches a Techadon, sending it skidding along the ground. Big Chill phases through a Techadon, freezing it from the inside out. Another Techadon grabs Big Chill’s leg, swinging him around and tossing him. Techadon fire laser blasts at Big Chill, who phases through them. Big Chill: What’s the matter, Argit? Not going to fight for yourself? Argit-Fasttrack reverts. Argit: Why would I need to, when I have the greatest army money can buy?! Now, my Techadon, take them out! The eye slots of the Techadon flash red, as they turn to face Argit. Argit backs up timidly. Argit: Uh, I said to attack them. The Techadon open fire at Argit, laser shots flying over his head. Argit squeaks and takes off running, slapping the Argitrix down and transforming into Argit-Grey Matter. His size decrease allows him to avoid the attack, and go into a mouse hole in the wall. Rath leaps onto a Techadon, watching Argit-Grey Matter scurry through the hole. Rath: OH, SURE! RUN INTO YOUR TINY LITTLE HOLE WHILE WE! Rath tears the arms off the Techadon, spinning and slamming them into other Techadons. Rath: DO ALL THE HARD WORK! The Techadon robots begin retreating, blasting their way out. Big Chill lands, as he reverts. John: Argit obviously lost control of his robots. Rath: WELL, LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’, JOHN SMITH! THAT IS A VERY “POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS A LOT” STATEMENT! Rath reverts, Ben sheepishly rubbing his head. Ben: Sorry. Argit-Grey Matter: That no good screwing two face brat! John and Ben look down at their feet, Argit-Grey Matter hopping furiously up and down. Ben: Who are you talking about? Argit-Grey Matter: My business rival, and one who’s as equally as rich as me, Billy Billions. He’s been out to ruin me ever since I tried to muck up his name! John: Sounds like he has a very legitimate reason to try and sabotage you. Argit-Grey Matter: He doesn’t! Now, you guys take him down, I’ll give you whatever you want. Besides the Argitrix, of course. Ben: Fine. We accept. John: Wait, we do? Argit-Grey Matter reverts, as Ben spins John around, in a huddle with him. Ben: (Whispering) We still need to figure out what to do with him. Keeping him in our pocket is a good idea. Trust me on this. John: (Whispering spitefully) Fine. But if he betrays us, it’s your fault. Ben and John turn back to Argit. John: Fine. But you’re coming with us. Argit: Come again? End Scene John and Ben walk up to the entrance of Billions Tower, right across the street from Argit Corp. The area is swarmed with Techadon robots, them pointing their blasters at them. Ben: This is by far our stupidest idea ever. Trusting that vermin. John: You’re the one who wanted him in our pocket. I wanted to rip that Omnitrix off his wrist. Techadon: Halt, or you will be decimated. John: Would like the first strike? Ben: Nah. You take it. I’m going to make sure I get the alien I want. John activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Buzzshock: Hahahahahaha! Buzzshock zooms off as electricity, electrocuting several Techadon robots as they open fire. Ben dials through the Omnitrix, searching for his choice. Ben: Ah! Here we go, Lodestar! Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Goop. Goop: Seriously?! I had it lined up perfectly! Goop flies in, slamming his slime body into a Techadon. The Techadon open fire at Goop’s Anti-Gravity Projector. Goop morphs around and dodges, as Buzzshock flies into the air, shooting electricity down. Around the other side of Billions Tower, Argit goes up to it, dialing the Argitrix. Argit slaps it down, turning into Argit-Ditto. Argit-Ditto: Really? I was going for Argit-Terraspin. But I suppose this will work. Argit-Ditto holds his arms over his head, as he splits upward, creating a tower of clones to head up to the top floor. A Techadon spots him going up, and fires a shot, hitting an Argit-Ditto. The clone is destroyed, breaking the chain, Argit-Ditto tumbling down a way. Argit-Ditto grips onto the tower, holding tight to it. Argit-Ditto: Worst idea ever! Buzzshock destroys the Techadon that shot at Argit-Ditto, as Goop wraps around several Techadons, melting through them with acid. Argit-Ditto makes a new clone, which climbs on his shoulder. Argit-Ditto 1: Agh! You could stand to lose a few pounds there! Argit-Ditto 2: Oh, like you’re one to talk! Argit-Ditto continues to multiply up the tower, the base clone struggling to hold on tight. Argit-Ditto makes it to the top floor, as the tower of clones beneath him loses their grip, falling and breaking on the ground. Argit-Ditto punches his way through the glass, rolling in to the laboratory, where Billy, Mazuma and several Techadon robots were. Argit-Ditto reverts. Billy: Ha! Argit, my eternal nemesis! Tell me, how did you like my little surprise? Argit: What? You taking my soldiers and turning them into your own? Hardly original. Mazuma goes over, grabbing and lifting Argit by the throat. Mazuma: You are bad mouthing Master Billy. Shall I throw him out the newly open window? Billy: No need. Besides, I want him to admit that I am the best, and to dissolve his company! Argit: (Strained) You think you can stop me? Well, I’ve got a secret weapon, that will come in through that door in three, two, one! Everyone looks towards the large door, nothing happening. They look back at Argit, who points at the door. Argit: Three, two, one, now! Explode! Open! Do something already! One, two, three, four, five, ooh! What’s that! Argit points in an alternate direction, Billy looking. The door opens, as Billy focuses back on it. John and Ben walk in, Ben dusting his shoulder. Ben: Whew! That was pretty easy, and oh. (He sees all the Techadons pointing arm cannons at him.) There are more. Billy: Ben Tennyson?! Ben: Huh? Do I know you? Billy: Duh! We went to Middle School together! Until I was trapped in Dimension 12 trying to send you there, and the timeless dimension stopped the aging of my body! Ben: (Snickers) That’s pretty funny. Billy: It is not! Get them! Mazuma drops Argit, him scurrying behind a machine in the confusion. Techadon robots open fire at John and Ben, as John runs off to the side, Ben slapping the Omnitrix down. The blaster fire goes over his head, standing there as Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg: Jury Rigg? Alright! Jury Rigg dashes in, climbing up a Techadon, dismantling it. Mazuma dashes in to attack Jury Rigg. Billy: Mazuma! Stand down! Mazuma stops, as she turns back around, seeing a confused looking Billy. Billy: That, wasn’t me? Billy 2: No, it was me. A second Billy comes out, tackling Billy 1, the two rolling on the floor a bit. They stand up, both pointing accusing fingers at the other. Billy 1: He’s the impostor! That Argit trying to make me look bad! Billy 2: Hah! Shows how much you know! Not even that rodent can make me look bad! I’m just too good. Mazuma! Take him out! Billy 1: (Having a temper tantrum) No, no, no! He’s the fake! Beat him up! Mazuma alternates between looking at the two Billys, beginning to malfunction. Mazuma then dashes forward, jabbing both of them in the chest. Billy 1 goes flying, hitting a console and getting knocked out, while Billy 2 breaks into sludge, reforming as Argit-Sludge Blob. Argit-Sludge Blob: You listened to both of us. Didn’t expect that. Mazuma spin kicks Argit-Sludge Blob’s head, it splattering and falling back. Mazuma goes for another punch, as Argit-Sludge Blob dodges. A bioelectric blast hits Mazuma, her turning, eyes scanning the area. Argit-Sludge Blob grabs Mazuma, holding her in place, though she muscles through and breaks the sludge hand. A bioelectric blast flashes in her head through her eyes, smoke coming out of her ears. She falls over, disabled. Nanomech flies out of her ear, reverting into John. John: Hey Ben! You finished over there?! Jury Rigg sits on top of a pile of robot parts, laughing manically. Jury Rigg: You bet! End Scene John and Ben sit across from Argit in his office, Billions Tower in the distance. Argit: Now, to business. To fully express my gratitude to you two, I’ve decided to hire you to my company full time. John: Excuse me?! Ben: Just, give us a sec. Ben takes John back into a huddle, him slightly irritated. John: Ben… Ben: Look, I know what you’re thinking. But we can use this! This is exactly like Sumo Slammers: League of Warriors. John: What? Ben: It’s a show. Anyway, the Sumo heroes come together, and they have a sponsor, someone who pays for them to function at their best. We need Argit’s resources if we’re going to build a team. John: Fine. If this ends up bad for us, then I’m blaming you. John and Ben face Argit again. Ben: Thing is, we are working on making a team of Omnitrix wielding heroes. If you want that endorsement thing from before, we’ll do it in exchange for headquarters and gear. Argit: A super hero team?! I own all rights to the team, and can make any merchandise out of the members. You also have to agree to do any advertisement events that I desire. John: As long as it doesn’t interfere with actually doing our job. Argit: I think we can manage that. Welcome aboard. Characters * Omni Crew ** Ben Tennyson ** Ryder ** Jane ** Yami ** Kairi * Nowatch Flashback Characters * John Smith * Ben Tennyson * Sandra Tennyson * Argit 10 * Rayona * Professor Hokestar Villains * Billy Billions * Mazuma * Techadon Robots (Argit's at beginning) Aliens Used By Argit * Argit-Gold Digger (first appearance) * Argit-Fasttrack (first appearance) * Argit-Grey Matter (first appearance) * Argit-Ditto (accidental transformation; intended alien was Argit-Terraspin) * Argit-Sludge Blob (first appearance) (in sludge form and as Billy) By John * Big Chill * Buzzshock * Nanomech (first appearance) By Ben * Pesky Dust (accidental transformation; intended alien was XLR8) * Rath (accidental transformation; intended alien was Feedback) * Goop (accidental transformation; intended alien was Lodestar) * Jury Rigg (first appearance) Trivia * This episode reveals more of what occurred in Ben and John's timelines. ** John has already encountered Dr. John and Metal John, which will be revealed later in an Omni Crew episode. ** The events of the canon episode "Fool's Gold" is canon for Ben. ** Ben has not met Billy Billions before. * This is the third dimension that Argit's rap commercial has appeared in, having appeared in the dimension of Argit 10, and in Dimension 0. * Rath referring to John as "Points out the obvious a lot" stems from The Fairly Odd Parents. * Argit counting down repeatedly while waiting for John and Ben to break in is based off the scene in Marvel's Iron Man 3, where Tony Stark continues to count for his armor to make it to him, getting more desperate each time. * I made up the idea for Sumo Slammers: League of Heroes, to give Ben a sense of knowing what he's doing, as he learns most of his stuff from Sumo Slammers. Category:Episodes Category:Omnimania Category:Omnimania: Omni Crew Origins